To Find you
by anfernarusaku
Summary: En medio de la batalla, cuando esta seguro que esta apunto de morir, Leo sabe que es tiempo de cumplir aquella promesa, regresar por Calypso quien aun sigue esperándolo. La diosa menor no soporta la idea de ver morir al semidiós y hace lo impensable en medio de su desesperación. ¿podrán encontrarse nuevamente cuando todo parece en su contra? ¿podrán ser felices por fin?
1. Sacrificio

_**Hola, hola mis queridos semidioses, este es el primer fanfic que hago en este fandom, así que espero sea de su agrado. Después de leer La Casa de Hades no pude evitar caer enamorada de esta parejita, ¡los shippeo intensamente! Leo es mi personaje favorito, y se merece un final feliz, solo espero que el tio rick no decida otra cosa T-T **_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, provienen de la perversa mente del rey de los trolls el tio Rick Riordan. (lo adoro al muy maldito)**_

_**sin mas, espero que disfruten de este fanfic, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, dependerá de mi genio creativo(?) **_

_**Nota: Los "zzz" son cambios de escena**_

En el momento en que aquel dolor insoportable invadió su cuerpo, cuando vio sus ropas mancharse con aquel liquido carmesí; supo que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Tomo el astrolabio que guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. No hacia poco por fin había conseguido conectar el cristal con éxito y hacer que el aparato funcionara.

La lucha a su alrededor estaba llegando a su fin, podía oírlo; realmente esperaba que sus amigos lo estuvieran logrando, pero ahora que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de agotarse, solo había una sola cosa en la que podía pensar. "Una promesa que mantener con el ultimo aliento" esa parte de la profecía estaba apunto de cumplirse, no podía huir de ello.

Tomo el astrolabio con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza; evoco la imagen de aquella joven de cabello dorado, de ojos avellana, de aquella chica que lo volvía loco.

-Llévame a Ogygia por favor… déjame verla por ultima vez- Murmuro poniendo todas sus energías restantes en ello.

Un resplandor dorado lo cegó de golpe, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

_**Zzzz**_

Cuando aquel resplandor ilumino la orilla de la playa, Calypso no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente. ¿Leo? ¿Realmente habría sido capaz de volver por ella? ¿Pero que había sido ese resplandor? ¿Qué tal si se trataba de otro héroe?

Decidió avanzar con cuidado, caminando lentamente y reteniendo el aliento un poco mas cada que se acercaba. Al final, una figura tendida en la arena apareció ante sus ojos, corrió hasta el al tiempo que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos; aun en la oscuridad, su cabello rizado y su complexión eran inconfundibles para ella. ¡Era el! ¡Era Leo! ¡Realmente había regresado!

Su corazón se detuvo de golpe al llegar junto a el. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué lo cubría tanta sangre? ¿Por qué permanecía inmóvil en la arena?

-Leo- Lo llamo con la voz entre cortada –Valdez, por favor, no me hagas esto, muévete- Menciono poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciándola con dulzura.

Poco a poco, los ojos del joven se fueron abriendo, y Calypso no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo de emoción.

-Hey sunshine- Murmuro Leo, recurriendo a sus ultimas fuerzas, las cuales parecían agotarse rápidamente con cada minuto que transcurría.

-ssh… No hables- Respondió ella, tragándose las lagrimas y comenzando a analizar la herida, buscando una forma de curarlo.

-Vas a estar bien, yo solo tengo que…-

-No- La mano del joven de repente se poso sobre la suya y Calypso bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro suplicante de Leo.

-Ya no hay forma sunshine… estoy… muriendo-

La chica negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; no lo aceptaba, de ninguna manera podía aceptar que eso estuviera ocurriendo. ¿Qué no había tenido ya demasiado sufrimiento? ¿Tenían que arrebatarle al único héroe que la había amado tanto como para volver por ella?

-Calypso- La llamo él, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. –Perdóname… yo realmente… deseaba liberarte…-

Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta, haciéndola incapaz de pronunciar algo mas que sollozos. No, definitivamente no podía dejarlo morir ¿pero que podía hacer ella? El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos con rapidez.

-No Leo, tu no puedes morirte ¿entiendes? No vas a morirte ahora Valdez- Consiguió por fin articular, con las lagrimas surcando su rostro como cascadas.

-Sunshine- El joven sonrió tristemente –Ya no hay…-

-¡Si la hay! Si hay una forma- Interrumpió la diosa menor, con absoluta firmeza en sus palabras. Una idea había llegado a su mente, una idea estúpida y arriesgada, una que sabia que Leo no aprobaría; pero no le importo, no si con eso podía salvarle la vida.

El chico la miro expectante, sintiendo como sus parpados le pesaban mas y mas, muy pronto, ya no podría mantenerlos abiertos.

-Leo Valdez- Dijo ella, agachándose un poco mas hasta que su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

-Vas a vivir vale, por mi- Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, y le dedico la sonrisa mas brillante que pudo.

Un resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de ella, transmitiéndose lentamente hacia el cuerpo del chico. Las fuerzas de Leo comenzaron a regresar casi de inmediato, pero el agarre de Calypso se debilitaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

-Calypso ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto el joven atónito, alzándose sobre sus antebrazos para quedar mas cerca de la chica.

-te estoy transmitiendo mi fuerza vital, renuncio a mi inmortalidad para que puedas seguir viviendo- Murmuro, esta vez siendo ella la que sentía sus fuerzas esfumarse.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto!- Grito el joven semidiós con desesperación, acunándola entre sus brazos y estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho.

-No puedo perderte Calypso, no puedo…- Menciono con el nudo formándose en su garganta. La chica poso sus manos en las mejillas del moreno, y le sonrió con una dulzura infinita. –y yo no puedo perderte a ti ¿no lo entiendes? Tienes gente que te espera de vuelta Leo, no los hagas esperar-

El semidiós soltó un gruñido de frustración y al no poder formular alguna respuesta coherente, junto sus labios con los de ella, en un beso desesperado.

Se separaron mas rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, por que Calypso ya no podía sostenerse por si sola.

-Eso si paso ¿cierto?- Pregunto él, evocando el recuerdo de su primer beso; Calypso sonrió como pudo y asintió débilmente.

-Te amo Leo- Susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando de apretar su mano.

Leo se aferro a ella con mas fuerza, sintiendo las lagrimas correr libres por su rostro.

-También te amo Calypso- Pronuncio estas palabras, y un estallido de color dorado lo envolvió todo de golpe.

_**Zzz**_

Leo despertó sobresaltado, empapado de un sudor frio. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de vuelta en su camarote a bordo del Argo ll. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? No, era imposible.

Busco en su cuerpo algún rastro de la herida que lo había mantenido al borde de la muerte, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Se levanto de inmediato, dispuesto a salir del lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; Piper lo observo desde el portal y al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie, corrió a abrazarlo, aliviada de ver a su amigo por fin despierto.

-¡Por todos los dioses Leo! No sabes lo asustada que estuve, todos lo estuvimos- Comenzó a decir Piper, sollozando un poco entre palabras.

-Jason vio como te herían y antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarte habías desaparecido, y luego apareciste de nuevo en la cubierta del barco, como si nada hubiese ocurrido-

Leo intento asimilar todas sus palabras, al tiempo que sentía como un enorme vacío se abría paso en su interior. Sí había sido herido durante la batalla, lo que significaba que todo lo demás…

-No, no, no, no, ¡No!- Grito con frustración, haciendo que Piper retrocediera asustada.

-¿Leo? ¿Qué es lo que…?-

El joven dio un puñetazo hacia la pared, empezando a agitar sus hombros de forma violenta. La hija de Afrodita se acerco a su mejor amigo de vuelta, para descubrir que aquellos movimientos se eran el producto de sus sollozos.

Leo lloraba, lloraba de una forma desgarradora, dejando salir toda la impotencia y dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Calypso…-

_**Zzz**_

_**En algún lugar de New York**_

La joven de cabellos dorados observaba con nostalgia por la ventana de su habitación. Todos los días era lo mismo, esos sueños tan realistas, tener esa sensación de que le faltaba algo importante, alguien importante.

-¿Vienes o te quedaras aquí todo el día?- La voz de su compañera de habitación la hizo apartar su vista y volver a la realidad.

-Si, voy enseguida- Respondió soltando un ligero suspiro. La otra chica sonrió y la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia la sala de estar.

-Tienes que convivir un poco más _**Calypso**_- La joven de cabello dorado asintió, dejándose llevar escaleras abajo…

_**y bien? que les pareció?**_

_**espero que me dejen su opinión con in bello review**_

_**me motivaran y me ayudaran a seguir con la historia**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	2. Visita

_**Hola, hola, mis queridos semidioses. Les traigo el 2° capitulo de este fic. Gracias a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas, mil gracias! sin mas, disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**_

Jason negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer de forma pesada sobre su asiento. Los demás semidioses suspiraron, otro intento más que resultaba sin éxito.

-Entonces… sigue allí ¿haciendo lo mismo?- Pregunto Hazel angustiada; Jason solo atino a asentir.

-Si, no ha parado de hacerlo, al parecer Hefesto no tiene intenciones de responderle-

Todos bajaron sus miradas y un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. Llevaban días tratando de hacer salir a Leo del bunker. Desde que este se había despertado aquella vez, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Llegaron al campamento a los pocos días, y el simplemente se había encerrado, llamando a su padre con desesperación, con furia. Incluso podían oírlo sollozar de vez en cuando y eso solo empeoraba la preocupación que sentían. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su amigo en su desaparición?

No es como si no tuvieran una idea. Lo habían discutido un poco; Jason les había compartido sus sospechas sobre Calypso, y la expresión en el rostro de Percy termino de confirmarlas. Sin embargo, no sabían que había sucedido exactamente, y la negativa de Leo a contarles algo solo lo empeoraba.

Estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando una extraña luz proveniente del bunker los sorprendió. Se miraron entre ellos por un momento y de inmediato corrieron para saber que estaba pasando.

zzzz

Se encontraba exhausto, demasiado. No había parado de llamar a su padre desde que regresaron al campamento. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados en su interior…

-¡Hefesto! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Exijo una maldita respuesta!- Volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. No sabía por que seguía haciéndolo, su padre claramente no tenía intenciones de responderle.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, y lo golpeo con el puño, dejando salir un poco de su frustración. Algo dentro de el se negaba a creer que Calypso… No, no podía aceptarlo, ella no podía haberse perdido para siempre.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta, cuando un resplandor dorado le obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza; cuando la luz disminuyo, el chico abrió los ojos, para encontrarse frente a el a la persona que había estado llamando durante los últimos días.

-Hefesto…-

La luz se apago justo cuando los demás semidioses alcanzaron la entrada del bunker; se quedaron allí durante unos segundos, preguntándose si seria prudente entrar o no, hasta que escucharon la voz de su amigo, resonando con fuerza a través de las paredes.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Yo se que tu sabes lo que le ocurrió!- Grito Leo dejando salir toda su furia contenida. Hefesto solo lo observaba, con una expresión de compasión plasmada en el rostro.

-No podemos interferir directamente en la vida de nuestros hijos, lo sabes chico- El joven profirió un gruñido de frustración.

-¡Al diablo todos ustedes y sus estúpidas reglas!- Maldijo en español sin siquiera darse cuenta. Camino hasta posarse justo enfrente del dios, apretando los puños con fuerza a sus costados.

-Solo dime la verdad. Calypso… esta ella… ¿Esta ella muerta?- Pronuncio esto, con la voz entre cortada; era demasiado difícil para el decir esas palabras.

Afuera, sus amigos retenían el aliento e intercambiaban miradas tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

Hefesto poso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de su hijo y lo miro con los ojos llenos de pesar, nostalgia y dolor, dolor de ver a uno de sus hijos pasar por semejante angustia; pero sabia que no tenia que intervenir, los héroes tenían que trazar su camino por si solos y sabia que Leo lograría hacerlo.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- Dijo al fin, desapareciendo sin más, dejando al joven semidiós aun más confundido.

¿Qué es lo que le había intentado decir con aquellas palabras?

zzzz

Calypso se encontraba a la orilla del mar, sintiéndola arena bajo sus pies descalzos. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, estilo griego y observaba con nostalgia hacia el horizonte. ¿Estaba esperando algo? No lo sabia, pero la sensación de desasosiego no la abandonaba.

De repente, una figura apareció a su lado; un hombre alto, robusto, y aunque le diera pena decirlo, NADA agraciado. Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que se veían, pero no sabia decir donde lo había conocido.

El hombre le sonrió un poco y pronuncio con voz grave:

-El encontrara su camino hacia ti nuevamente, espéralo- Y desapareció de su vista…

La chica se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Era extraño, por que podría jurar que aun tenia la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies…

Se sentó sobre la cama y observo la luna a través de la ventana. "Espéralo" había dicho aquel hombre y por alguna razón sabia que tenía que hacer caso a su pedido.

-Te estoy esperando- Murmuro al viento, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras.

_**Les agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran saber su opinión a través de un review**_

_**me animan a seguir con la historia :3**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	3. ¿Calypso?

_**Hola, hola. Estoy aquí de vuelta para traerles un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review, es muy agradable conocer sus opiniones, sin mas, disfruten del capitulo.**_

Calypso dio un pequeño saltito cuando a música comenzó a sonar a través de los audífonos; no se acostumbraba a esa sensación, no se acostumbraba a nada de lo que sus amigas llamaban "Tecnología". "Es como si vinieras de algún siglo pasado" Le había dicho Cristine, una de sus compañeras del orfanato; habría querido refutar, pero la verdad no tenia argumentos en contra ¿Cómo si apenas y podía recordar su propio nombre?

Oyó las risas de las chicas tras su espalda y se quito los audífonos, girándose para encararlas poniendo una mueca de enfado.

-Dejen de reírse de mi, todo es nuevo para mi ¿recuerdan?- Katy fue la que se acerco a ella, controlando a duras penas sus ganas de echarse a reír.

-Lo siento Caly, es solo que sigue siendo gracioso- Le sonrió abiertamente, y esto hizo que Calypso relajara su semblante y le sonriera de vuelta.

-Mejor vayamos a ver ropa ¿si? La tienda de discos no es el mejor lugar para Caly- Sugirió la chica, y de golpe se vio arrastrada afuera de la tienda.

Aquel era un centro comercial común y corriente, le habían dicho, pero para ella a cada paso que daba se encontraba con algo sorprendente.

Se encontraban en una pequeña excursión que les habían organizado en el orfanato (Exclusivo de señoritas) y si, para la chica amnésica todo era absolutamente nuevo.

Debería estar feliz, caminando con sus amigas, descubriendo cosas, pero había algo en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila, una sensación de vacio, de expectativa. No podía evitar buscar entre la multitud, como si un rostro familiar fuera a aparecer de repente; los sueños que tenia con frecuencia tampoco le ayudaban en nada. Tenia que esperar a alguien ¿pero a quién?

Suspiro y se dejo llevar por Katy hasta la tienda de ropa, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

zzzz

Leo soltó un gruñido mientras se quejaba por milésima vez esa mañana. Piper y Jason intercambiaron miradas y respiraron hondo; tenían que tenerle paciencia, después de todo, ya era un gran avance que hubieran podido sacar a Leo del campamento.

-Y si era una misión tan sencilla ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no algún nuevo campista?- Pregunto el hijo de Hefesto, retorciendo entre sus dedos un par de tuercas y algunos cables; comenzaba a recuperar su energía, pero aun estaba muy lejos de ser el Leo de siempre.

-1: Por que no había muchos campistas disponibles y 2: Por que yo nos ofrecí voluntarios- Le recordó Piper, mirándolo de reojo.

-Pero ¿Enserio? ¿Tres de los 7 de la profecía solo para entregar fresas? ¿Enserio?- Rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño de forma excesiva; Piper suspiro y Jason se puso a reír por lo bajo.

-Tú necesitabas salir, esta era la oportunidad. Punto final y te callas Valdez- Sentencio la joven Cherokee, ganándose un mohín de frustración por parte del moreno.

-Chicos, las fresas están entregadas y tenemos un poco de tiempo ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?- Intervino Jason, tratando de ser un mediador entre su novia y su mejor amigo.

Le alegraba que Leo estuviera fuera del bunker para variar, pero seguía siendo muy difícil animarlo. Ninguno le había comentado aún que habían escuchado la conversación con su padre y el joven tampoco parecía dispuesto a contarles algo acerca de Calypso; sin embargo, cuando aquella noche se presento por fin a la cena, todos se sintieron visiblemente aliviados.

Piper sonrió con entusiasmo y señalo una de las tiendas al fondo.

-Vi algo que me gusto por allí ¿vamos?- Miro a ambos radiante, Jason asintió, contagiado por su entusiasmo, sin embargo Leo meneo su cabeza de forma negativa.

-Vayan, yo los espero- La joven hizo una mueca, dispuesta a arrastrar al chico con ellos ¿debería utilizar un poquito de charmspeak?, pero Jason le dedico una mirada diciéndole "Dale tiempo", la joven asintió levemente y suspiro.

-No te vayas a mover de aquí-

-Me alegra que me tengas tanta confianza reina de belleza- Trato de bromear Leo, al tiempo que sus dos amigos se alejaban.

Tomo asiento en una banca, mientras seguía jugueteando con los cables y piezas que tenia en las manos. Trataba de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Calypso, o la reciente visita de su padre. "Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen" esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como un constante eco. ¿Qué se supone que significaba?

Alzo su vista por un momento y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Soltó las piezas que tenia en sus manos y se tallo los ojos, pensando que su imaginación le estaba jugando un mala pasada nuevamente.

Desde que salieron del campamento, a Leo le parecía ver a Calypso por todas partes, pero era una ilusión fugaz que se desvanecía al instante; Mas esta vez, esa imagen no se había desvanecido, aquella chica de cabello dorado se reía sin preocupaciones, al tiempo que 3 jóvenes mas la escoltaban y murmuraban cosas que la hacían volver a sonreír.

Se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse pero siguiéndola con la mirada. Es que no había la menor duda, el cabello, su rostro y su tez pálida, sus ojos color avellana, era ella ¡Definitivamente era ella! Su Calypso.

El grupo comenzaba a alejarse hacia el lado contrario y Leo tuvo que obligarse a recordar como se movían sus piernas, no podía dejarla escapar, imposible.

Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza excesiva, mientras corría hacia ella comenzaba a hiperventilar, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse amenazando con llegar a las lagrimas; necesito de todo su auto control para no hacerlo.

Las chicas ya daban la vuelta para adentrarse en otra tienda, si no hacia algo rápido la perdería de vista, no quería perderla nuevamente. Empezó a entrar en pánico e hizo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-¡CALYPSO!-

Gritar su nombre con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.

_**Y hasta aquí por hoy**_

_**los dejare en suspenso muajajajaja **_

_**¡Ahora a responder reviews!**_

_**killua minamoto: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, lo se, Leo se ve adorable así :3 y aunque se encuentren todavía le va a tocar sufrir un poquito al pobre Gracias por el review, es bueno saber que te gusto.**_

_**MariaWeasley: Yo también amo a Leo 3 #TeamLeo por siempre. Que bueno que te gustara, espero sigas leyendo **_

_**Querido y hermoso anónimo: sip, esa era mi intención, que pensaran que Calypso había muerto muajajaja soy malvada(?)**_

_**Espero mas de sus reviews y ojala les este gustando tanto como a mi al escribirla**_

_**Anfer fuera* **_


	4. Es ella

_**Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y los que lo han agregado a favoritos.**_

_**Freetofly and Caleo-shipper: Thanks for reading the story. I´m glad you liked it. There is the new chapter. **_

La joven se paralizó en su lugar a oír su nombre resonando con fuerza; sus amigas se volvieron de inmediato a mirar, peor por alguna extraña razón ella se había quedado mirando al frente, con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho. Aquella voz, le había sonado tan familiar….

Leo se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo, medio centro comercial tenia la atención puesta en el por su estridente grito. Las jóvenes junto a Calypso lo observaban con estupefacción, como si intentaran decidir si era bueno o malo que conociera el nombre de su amiga. Sin embargo, la chica por la que había llamado, por la que ahora tenia todas las miradas sobre el, no se había volteado a mirarlo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

La gente empezó a perder interés en el, regresando a sus actividades, y poco a poco, la joven de cabellos dorados fue girándose hacia el, hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Todas las dudas se disiparon de inmediato para Leo. Era Calypso y se encontraba viva.

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al instante, de esas sonrisas marca Leo Valdez que nadie mas podía imitar, sin embargo, esta se borro muy pronto, al darse cuenta del gesto tan extraño que reflejaba el semblante de la chica, ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal?

Calypso abrió grandemente los ojos, una expresión confusa se plasmo en su rostro; si bien la voz ya le había resultado familiar, al contemplarlo directamente un sentimiento demasiado intenso se desencadeno dentro de ella.

Lo conocía, había visto a este chico antes, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviada de verlo justo allí, con vida?

Leo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pasos lentos pero seguros, sin dejar de mirarla directamente.

-Calypso…- Volvió a mencionar, ganándose un pequeño respingo por parte de la chica.

-Soy yo, Leo-

Leo… el nombre resonó en su mente con tal fuerza que sintió marearse; la opresión que venia sintiendo en el pecho se intensifico, varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar su mente de manera fugaz; el mar, una playa, el joven moreno sonriéndole, un beso…

"El encontrara su camino hacia ti nuevamente, espéralo"

-Sunshine…- Murmuro esta vez Leo, en un intento desesperado de hacerla reaccionar. No entendía lo que ocurría y eso solo lo hacia sentirse mal.

-Sunshine- Repito ahora la joven, casi en un susurro, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, aquejada por una repentina jaqueca. Leo quiso acercarse, pero dos de las chicas le bloquearon el paso, llevándose a Calypso lejos para el horror del semidiós; sin embargo, Katy, la compañera de habitación de Calypso, se acerco a Leo, el rostro lleno de confusión, pero a la vez con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Nunca la había visto así- Murmuro, dirigiéndose a un muy confuso Leo.

-¿No sabe quien soy?- Pregunto el moreno, con la angustia reflejada en la voz. La chica se aparto un mechón castaño del rostro y luego busco frenéticamente en sus bolsillos; saco un pedazo de papel y siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta volver a posar sus ojos en Leo.

-¿Tienes una pluma?- El joven tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero después asintió y pidió mentalmente una pluma a su cinturón mágico, la cual de inmediato apareció en uno de los bolsillos. Se la tendió a la chica, y esta rápidamente garabateo algo en el papel, entregándoselo en la mano junto con la pluma. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Tú debes ser lo que Calypso ha estado esperando- Y sin más se alejo, corriendo para darle alcance a sus amigas.

Leo se quedo pasmado unos segundos, pero después se fijo en lo escrito en el papel; con una letra un poco descuidada, había escrito en el una dirección…

Jason y Piper regresaron de su paseo, solo para encontrarse a un hiperactivo Leo, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando casi cada 5 segundos algo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Leo ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto una preocupada Piper; el chico asintió, sus manos retorciendo el papelito, doblándolo y desdoblándolo sin parar.

-Tengo que ir a otro lugar- Les dijo finalmente, alzando la vista y mirándolos de frente. Jason y Piper lo observaron desconcertados.

-Tenemos que regresar directamente al campamento Leo, es peligroso-

-No, no entienden, TENGO que hacer esto- Los miro con ojos suplicantes.

-No puedo dejarla ir otra vez…- Sus amigos no entendía a que se refería, pero, "Dejarla", a caso hablaba de…

-¿Calypso?- Se le escapo preguntar a Jason, por lo que Leo abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Escuchamos tu plática con Hefesto- Dijo por fin Piper, tratando de usar un tono calmado para evitar que Leo se enfadara con ellos.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti amigo, lo lamento, pero así nos enteramos de algunas cosas-

Leo sabia que debía estar enfadado, pero sus amigos lo habían hecho por su bien, él es el que había estado siendo un egoísta; además no tenia tiempo de enojarse, debía encontrar esa dirección, tenia que ver nuevamente a Calypso, saber que le había ocurrido. O tal vez su aparente calma se debía a que el hechizo vocal de Piper había funcionado adecuadamente.

-Ella esta viva y se donde encontrarla- Les tendió el papelito, y ambos observaron las palabras escritas, resaltando en el fondo blanco.

"_Academia y orfanato para señoritas:_

_Lady Armentrout"_

_**Espero sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	5. ¿Quién eres?

_**Hello mis hermosos lectores. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus favoritos y a los que siguen la historia. **_

El edificio era bastante rustico, probablemente contaba ya con muchos años de existencia, podía notarse el tiempo transcurrido en sus paredes; sin embargo, se mostraba increíblemente solido. Emanaba un aire soberbio, casi elegante, y la placa dorada colocada junto a la puerta de roble, les indicaba que acababan de llegar al lugar correcto.

"_Academia y orfanato para señoritas:_

_Lady Armentrout"_

-Y bien ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahora?- Pregunto Jason, observando el edificio desde la acera donde estaba parados.

Leo les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad no tenia idea de cómo entrar, ¿seria tan fácil como tocar la puerta y preguntar por ella? Lo dudaba. Además, comenzaba a hacerse bastante tarde, en cosa de media hora oscurecería por completo.

-Podría distraer a la persona que nos habrá, o ya saben convencerlo de que nos deje entrar- Murmuro Piper, sin dejar de observar la antigua puerta de roble.

-Suena a una buena idea Pipes, pero…-

-Tendrías que ir embrujahablando a cada persona que se cruzara en nuestro camino-

Se quedaron callados de nueva cuenta, había sonado a una muy buena idea al principio, pero si lo analizaban bien, podía ser un fracaso rotundo cuando Piper llegara a su límite.

-¿Y si te llevo volando a una de las ventanas?- Sugirió Jason, analizando algunas de las ventanas mas altas.

-Podrías entrar por allí y nosotros te esperaríamos en la azotea del edificio contiguo- Señalo la casa de al lado, que era ligeramente mas baja que el orfanato.

-Si, claro. Me escabullo por la ventana de una academia para señoritas- Leo le dedico a Jason una mirada de "¿Estas jugando?"

-Que bueno que todas las chicas aman a Leo- Señalo, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas, y moviendo su brazo como para mostrar sus músculos. Sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos.

De repente, una figura en una de las ventanas más altas llamo su atención; una joven se asomaba por ella y parecía estar haciéndoles señas directamente a ellos. Leo no la reconoció en un principio, pero al observarla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era la chica que había estado acompañando a Calypso, la chica que le había dado el papelito con la dirección.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones para sus amigos, el tan solo ver la expresión de Leo basto para que ambos asintieran con comprensión.

-Te estaremos esperando en la azotea de al lado- Murmuro Jason, antes de tomarlo por la cintura y alzarlo en vuelo. Leo hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentía como una Luisa Lane bastante patética.

Su amigo lo dejo en la cornisa, asegurándose de que no corría peligro de caer, y bajo en busca de Piper.

El moreno camino unos cuantos pasos (procurando no mirar hacia abajo y llenarse de vértigo) y encontró la ventana abierta desde donde aquella chica le sonreía con complicidad, tal vez algo shockeada.

-Tu amigo y tu si que escalan rápido- Murmuro bastante maravillada; Leo asintió, al tiempo que pasaba su cuerpo por la ventana y ponía sus pies de vuelta en suelo firme. Así que ella los había visto escalar en vez de volar.

¡Gracias a los dioses por la niebla! Hasta ese momento noto lo incomodo que habría sido explicarle a la joven que Jason era una especie de superman, pero rubio.

-Mi nombre es Katy, por cierto. Es bueno que hayas podido encontrar la dirección- Menciono extendiéndole una mano como saludo; el semidiós le correspondió, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Soy Leo-

El cuarto era bastante sencillo, dos camas, cada una en un extremo, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Había también dos puertas al fondo; las cuales supuso serán la salida y el baño. Sin embargo, no había señales de Calypso.

-¿Dónde esta…?-

-Abajo, ayudando en la cocina. Ya no debe tardar-

Después de eso, se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el constante _"Tap, tap, tap"_ de los dedos de Leo en la superficie del escritorio. Si, estaba nervioso y sin quererlo había comenzado a usar el código Morse.

En ese instante, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió de par en par, y la silueta de Calypso apareció por el umbral, murmurando algunas cosas para si misma, sin prestar atención al frente.

Leo volvió a retener al aliento, verla allí, de nuevo, lo hacia saber que no se había imaginado nada de lo ocurrido. Calypso por fin alzo la mirada y se paralizo en su lugar con los ojos puestos en Leo, y con todas las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

Katy sonrió y se escabullo por donde había entrado la chica de cabello dorado, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada de animo a Leo y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El semidiós le sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber ahora como romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo… como me encontraste de nuevo?- Pregunto Calypso, encontrando su voz por fin. El pudo notar como temblaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, es una larga historia… Además, esta no es la primera vez que te encuentro "nuevamente"- Menciono riéndose un poco, pero era obvio por la expresión de la chica que no entendía la referencia.

-Entonces, es verdad. Nos conocemos de antes- Dijo ella, recordando aquellas imágenes que vinieron a su mente cuando lo vio en el centro comercial.

Leo asintió entusiasmado, sintiéndose mas seguro y caminando unos pasos para acercarse a ella.

-Calypso- Dijo en un murmuro, sin dejar de avanzar.

-Pensé que te había perdido, pero gracias a los dioses no fue así- El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse; el tono en el que el joven decía esas palabras, todo en el le provocaba un sinfín de emociones. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con angustia en su voz, sintiéndose tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de aquella respuesta.

A Leo aquella pregunta le afecto bastante. "¿Quién eres?" Calypso en verdad no lo recordaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado no podía recordarlo.

El moreno se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar color avellana lleno de distintas emociones.

-Soy Leo, Leo Valdez-

-Leo…- Repitió la joven, en un susurro, sintiendo como si hubiera recuperado una de las piezas perdidas del rompecabezas.

El joven semidiós ya no podía soportarlo; tenerla tan cerca, sentir su olor a canela nublándole los demás sentidos…

Se dejo llevar por el impulso, y la atrajo hacia el, envolviéndola con sus brazos y llenándose con su esencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de sentirse vació…

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	6. Los mitos son reales

_**Hi! aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus favoritos, ¡Me motivan a seguir con la historia!**_

La chica se congelo en sus brazos, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Su instinto le decía que debía abrazarlo; tenía ganas de esconder su rostro en la cuerva entre su cuello y su hombro, dejarse llevar por su peculiar aroma, una mezcla de aceite y humo…

Calypso de aparto de golpe, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y el rostro totalmente rojo.

Leo la observo, sin poder ocultar su gesto de decepción; el habría podido quedarse en aquella posición por horas, lo que era extraño considerando su alto grado de TDAH.

-En verdad… ¿No recuerdas quien soy?- Menciono el moreno con un hilo de voz. La joven negó con la cabeza, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…- Y en verdad lo sentía; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder recordarlo, deseaba saber de donde provenía, quien era ella en verdad.

Leo dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y se sentó con brusquedad en la orilla de una de las camas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. El corazón de Calypso se rompía al verlo de esa manera, ¿así de importante era ella para el?

Tomo una bocanada de aire y fue a sentarse junto a el, tratando de dejar de lado el miedo y derrumbar esas barreras que había estado construyendo a su alrededor.

-Escucha… Leo- Murmuro, sintiendo esa sensación como de nostalgia y alivio al pronunciar su nombre.

-No eres tú, es solo que… No recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre mi pasado-

El semidiós alzo nuevamente la mirada, posando sus ojos en los color avellana pertenecientes a la joven.

-Me encontraron cerca de aquí, en una ropa bastante anticuada y sin saber nada excepto mi nombre- Sonrió de lado, sus ojos reflejando toda la soledad y desasosiego que sentía.

-Tu sabes quien soy, tu eres esa persona que se supone debía esperar, que he esperado-

Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Leo estaba enfadado; con los dioses, con su destino, pero allí estaba ella, a pesar de todo la había recuperado. Una sensación de determinación creció dentro de el y le dedico una sonrisa solo para ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco mas.

-Voy a hacer que recuerdes todo Calypso, esta vez no habrá nada que nos separe- Armándose de valor, tomo una de sus manos entre la suya. Esperaba que la apartara, como cuando la había abrazado, pero esta vez no fue así; aferro su mano con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos y le dedico una tímida sonrisa que para Leo significo mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Incluso me arriesgare a que recuerdes lo de tu estúpida mesa- Menciono el semidiós con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Calypso frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Mesa?- Pregunto sin entender; y entonces, Leo soltó una carcajada épica, que probablemente se habría oído en toda la casa si Calypso no le hubiera tapado la boca al instante.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, mientras Jason y Piper cortaban justo a tiempo su mensaje iris con Quiron. Tenian que avisarle al viejo centauro que no regresarían al campamento ese día. Se había mostrado paciente mientras le explicaban la situación, sin embargo podían notar que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que tardaran tanto en regresar al campamento.<p>

-Sean cuidadosos- Menciono de último, justo cuando el arcoíris se desvanecía con el último rastro de luz solar.

-Psst… ¡Chicos!- Oyeron decir a una voz, y al alzar su rostro Leo les hacia señas desde aquella ventana. Les sonreía, una sonrisa tranquilizadoramente sincera.

Jason tomo a Piper de la cintura y juntos se elevaron hasta que alcanzaron el marco de la ventana; entonces entraron a la habitación.

-Ellos acaban… ¿de volar hacia aquí?- Pregunto una muy confundida Calypso, mirándolos con los ojos inmensamente abiertos. Leo soltó una risita.

-Sip, así es. Hay muchas cosas que explicarte Sunshine- Menciono el moreno, volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

Tanto Piper como Jason observaron a la joven con detenimiento. Para Jason, no era en lo absoluto como se la había imaginado; de alguna forma la idea de una hechicera malvada que había engatusado a su mejor amigo con sus encantos se había apoderado de el, aun cuando sabia que eso no era así. Por lo tanto, al conocer por fin a la joven, comprendió por que su amigo se había enamorado de ella; era simplemente hermosa (aunque no tanto como Piper, claro) y parecía muy frágil, todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado.

Piper no se fijo en lo absoluto en el aspecto físico; ya había imaginado que la chica seria guapa. Lo que en verdad quería saber, era si ella se sentía de la misma forma que Leo por ella. Sonrió complacida, al ver como tímidamente el joven tomaba una de sus manos y ella le correspondía con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

-Jason, Piper- Hablo por fin Leo, sosteniendo la mano de la joven.

-Ella es Calypso- La chica les sonrió con timidez, sin poder ocultar la confusión en su mirada.

-Sunshine, ellos son mis mejores amigos- Ambos le sonrieron de vuelta, procurando ser amables y no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Calypso- Hablo Piper, poniendo un poco de hechizo vocal para relajarla.

-No… ¿no nos conocíamos de antes?- Pregunto la chica. El hijo de Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

-Leo nos hablo mucho de ti, pero no te habíamos conocido en persona- Esta vez fue Jason el que intervino; Calypso dirigió su atención hacia el y frunció el ceño analizándolo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes volar? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

El rubio le dedico una rápida mirada a su mejor amigo ¿Debía continuar y contarle la verdad? Leo asintió, pero su mirada pareció decirle "Con cuidado, mide lo que dices"

-Digamos que… es una habilidad hereditaria, lo adquirí de mi padre- Eso en verdad que no explicaba nada, solo esperaba que Calypso no se confundiera aun mas.

-_Vuelas como Zeus_- Soltó de repente la joven de cabellos dorados ¿De donde había venido eso? No tenia idea, las palabras se habían escapado de su boca por si solas, y se sentían extrañamente correctas.

Leo abrió los ojos grandemente, y se movio de tal forma que pudiera mirar a la chica de frente. Mientras tanto, sus dos amigos los miraban sin comprender.

-Jason es hijo de Zeus- Dijo el joven, temiendo que hubiera dicho demasiado, pero a la vez sabiendo que debía correr el riesgo.

-JUPITER- Remarco Jason desde su lugar, pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

-Piper es hija de Afrodita, y yo… yo soy hijo de Hefesto- Calypso parpadeo un par de veces, observándolo con confusión.

-Pero… son solo mitos Griegos… no es posible-

¿No lo era? ¿No acababa de ver al chico entrar volando por la ventana? Mitos Griegos, Dioses Griegos, aquello le sonaba mucho más familiar de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-Sunshine- Menciono Leo, apretando su mano en un gesto cariñoso.

-Los dioses Griegos existen, todos eso mitos son reales y…- El moreno titubeo un poco antes de seguir hablando.

-Tú también formas parte de ellos-


	7. Calypso reina de Ogygia

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí el siguiente capitulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos y por seguirla!**

**Anónimo Time!**

**_Caleo-shipper:_ Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**_MonseTeamCaleo_: Muchas gracias por tu review! me siento honrada al ser la primera persona a la cual le dejas uno. Lo se, yo tampoco puedo comprender por que tanta gente odia esta pareja, yo simplemente los amo. De nuevo gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Yo también recién termino BoO y créeme, tampoco estoy muy estable mentalmente, tal vez por eso me este costando tanto escribir. Saludos igualmente, ¿Y que crees? También soy mexicana n.n**

El sol ya había comenzado a salir cuando Leo llegaba al final de su relato; ya no tenían más opciones, por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de contarle todo a Calypso.

Empezaron narrándolo juntos; Jason, Piper y él. El como se habían conocido, su llegada al campamento mestizo, la gran profecía… Todo.

Cuando el nombre de Percy Jackson salió a la luz, Leo pudo notar como Calypso arrugaba el ceño, como si le hubieran dado un golpe doloroso.

-Sunshine ¿todo bien?- Se interrumpió el moreno mirándola expectante.

-Si, es solo que… ¿también lo conozco? A este chico, Percy-

-Si, lo conociste- Dijo Leo de forma bastante cortante, cambiando de tema inmediatamente y siguiendo con la historia. No lo admitiría, pero había sentido una punzada de celos al verla reaccionar con ese nombre.

A la chica no pareció importarle el cambio repentino de la conversación; algo en ella le indicaba que no quería hablar más de tema, e incluso se sintió aliviada. Jason y Piper solo intercambiaron miradas incomodas entre si.

Siguieron con el relato hasta que Leo llego a la parte donde gracias a Khione había terminado en Ogygia.

Habia demasiadas cosas que quería contarle a Calypso sobre eso; como había roto su mesa, como se habían detestado al instante, como poco a poco se fueron acercando y al final, se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenia prisa alguna por abandonar la isla. Pero por alguna razón, se contuvo. Tal vez se trataba de la presencia de Piper y Jason, tal vez quería compartir esos momentos solo con ella; el caso es que callo todos esos recuerdos, esperando la oportunidad adecuada de dejarlos salir; hablar con la chica sobre aquel beso de despedida, el "Esto nunca paso" que se sintió mas real que muchas otras cosas en su vida.

-La isla a la que llegue- Prosiguió –Era el hogar de una joven; una diosa menor que había sido condenada a permanecer allí por los dioses.

La miro directo a los ojos, haciendo que la chica entendiera poco a poco a quien se refería.

-Ella es la hija del Titan Atlas, condenada a vivir en esa isla, y a enamorarse de los héroes que llegan a ella, que nunca vuelven, que nunca se pueden quedar…-

-Calypso, reina de Ogygia- Pronuncio la joven con incredulidad, sintiendo su corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho.

-Exacto. Tú eres ella, tú eres la Calypso que conocí aquel día-

Las imágenes de una playa, de la extensión del mar cristalino, se apoderaron de su mente. Comenzó a recordar Ogygia. El bello jardín que ella misma había creado, la soledad que la embargo por tantos años.

-Pero, si estaba atrapada allí… si nadie puede volver…-

-Alguien lo hizo- Interrumpió Piper sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Un hijo de Hefesto bastante hiperactivo-

-Uno que no es muy bueno siguiendo las reglas- La apoyo Jason, sonriendo también, orgulloso de su amigo.

Leo no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo y comenzó a despedir un poco de humo, como siempre que se ponía nervioso.

Calypso sonrió enternecida. No podía decir que recordara el momento, pero había ciertas imágenes fugaces cruzando su mente. La playa al anochecer, una fogata, un beso… y en todas ellas aparecía el.

-Si, bueno. Yo no podía dejarte allí sola… jure que volvería por ti… y lo hice…- Murmuro Leo, el nerviosismo notándose en su semblante, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Entonces ¿tú me sacaste de allí? ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?- Pregunto Calypso confundida. El rostro de Leo se ensombreció.

-Tú me salvaste. Llegue a la isla herido de muerte; hiciste algo y después… habías desaparecido- Menciono el moreno, con un ligero nudo en la garganta.

Las imágenes de la playa, un cuerpo tendido en la arena y un charco de sangre a su alrededor llegaron de golpe a su mente. Una sensación de pánico se apodero de ella; y sin saber realmente porque, se lazo a abrazarlo. La necesidad de sentirlo, oír los latidos de su corazón, invadiéndola por completo.

Este acto tomo por sorpresa al chico, quien se quedo quieto sin saber al principio como reaccionar; después, la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia si.

Calypso se separo lentamente, solo lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de tocarse. Se miraron a los ojos, sin poder apartar la mirada del otro.

-Caly…-

-¡Ejem!- Carraspeo una voz, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran a la velocidad de la luz. Las risas divertidas de Jason y Piper inundando la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero somos mas personas en la habitación ¿recuerdan?-

Tanto Calypso como Leo estaban rojos hasta las orejas, y de repente una pequeña flama se encendió en la cabeza del joven, expandiéndose poco a poco.

-¡Leo!- Calypso se levanto asustada y corrió hacia el baño, para regresar con una cubeta llena de agua y vaciársela directo en la cabeza.

Se quedaron congelados así por un momento. Leo hecho una sopa y escurriendo, Calypso sosteniendo la cubeta aun por encima de su cabeza, y Jason y Piper mirándolos estupefactos. Luego, los cuatro se echaron a reír.

Calypso se despidió de sus amigas con un abrazo rápido, prometiéndoles que vendría a visitarlas. Extrañamente ninguna de ellas parecía triste, todo lo contrario, se notaba que se alegraban de que la joven hubiera encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

Jason fue bajándolos de uno en uno, aunque Leo se negó al principio, al no querer que Calypso lo viera siendo cargado de aquella forma.

Al final, cuando los cuatro estuvieron de vuelta en la acera, Calypso no pudo evitar sentirse en exceso nerviosa. ¿A dónde la llevarían ahora? ¿A que más se tendría que enfrentar? Pero sobre todo… ¿Lograría recuperar todos sus recuerdos?

La mano de Leo deslizándose entre la suya la hizo regresar a la realidad y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, la cual el devolvió con otra mas radiante.

-¿Lista Sunshine? Es hora de que conozcas el Campamento Mestizo-


	8. Campamento Mestizo

_**Perdonen por la tardanza, me quede sin internet casi por dos semanas.**_

El camino de regreso al campamento había sido bastante tranquilo, bastante normal de hecho. Tomaron un taxi en la avenida más cercana y mataron el tiempo hablando de trivialidades. Aquel viaje le pareció a Calypso demasiado normal para gente que decía ser hijos de dioses Griegos. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, había algo en los autos que le molestaba; como si aquellas maquinas de cuatro ruedas fueran algo antinatural para ella.

-Pues claro, estuviste atrapada en esa isla por milenios- Le dijo Leo después de que le externara sus preocupaciones.

-Nada de esto existía cuando eras libre- Calypso solo asintió; aun le era extraño verse a si misma como un antiguo mito viviente.

El taxi los dejo a la orilla de la carretera, al pie de una colina. El taxista los había mirado confuso cuando le indicaron que se detuviera en semejante lugar, pero mientras le pagaran, ese ya no era su problema.

Después de que Piper le entregara la cantidad correcta de dólares, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar colina arriba.

Conforme avanzaban, Calypso comenzó a percibir que una extraña aura la rodeaba. Magia; había magia en todo su alrededor, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo sabia.

Se sobresalto cuando llegaron al punto más alto, donde un pino se alzaba ante los demás; en una de sus ramas colgaba algo que reconoció al instante.

-_"El vellocino de oro"_- murmuro para si, sorprendida de si misma por saberlo. Pero lo que realmente la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y esconderse un poco tras Leo, fue el inmenso dragón enroscado alrededor del pino.

El joven soltó una risita ante esto. La chica frunció el ceño y golpeo su brazo enojada.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?- Se quejo Leo, sobándose pero sin quitar la sonrisa divertida.

-No te burles de mi Valdez- Dijo ella mirándolo enfadada; Leo tomo su mano y la condujo hasta la entrada del campamento.

-Es solo Peleo, no te hará daño Sunshine. Esta allí para cuidar el Vellocino- Iba a replicarle de alguna forma; estaba preparando sus argumentos, pero se quedo en blanco cuando el paisaje cambio de golpe. Construcciones con estilo Griego, muchas personas con camisetas naranjas yendo de aquí para allá, estos mismos montando caballos… No, no eran caballos, ¿Esas eran alas? _"Pegasos"_, pensó de inmediato.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad la lleno por completo sintiéndose mas en casa que en cualquier otro sitio; pero a la vez una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de ella. Había muchas personas, demasiadas personas ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no convivía con tantas?

El brazo de Leo rodeando sus hombros la hizo volverse a mirarlo, encontrándose con su radiante sonrisa, la cual la tranquilizo casi al instante.

-Bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo-

Calypso camino aferrada al brazo de Leo, tal vez con excesiva fuerza mientras el hablaba con Jason y Piper e intentaban incluirla en la platica; ella solo asentía, demasiado dispersa (Y en Shock) como para saber de que le hablaban. Sentía las miradas de los campistas clavadas sobre ella, por lo que caminaba con la vista al frente, procurando no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

Se detuvieron al frente de la construcción de mayor tamaño dentro del campamento "La casa Grande" le habían dicho los chicos cuando pararon. Un hombre de barba y mirada amable los observo desde el portón y cuando se levanto para ir hacia ellos, Calypso contuvo una exclamación. Su mitad inferior no era de un hombre, era un caballo de la cintura para abajo.

¿Lo mas extraño de todo? Que no se había sorprendido por este hecho, mas bien, porque había sentido reconocerlo; sabia que había visto a ese hombre –"_Centauro_"- (Le recordó una vocecita en su mente) en algún otro lugar.

-Quiron, ella es…-

-Señorita Calypso- Menciono el centauro con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Esta si que es una sorpresa- Murmuro Quiron, reparando de repente en la forma en la que ella y Leo se tomaban de las manos, y sonrió con ternura.

-Entonces si lo conozco- Murmuro la joven para si misma, pero no pudo evitar ser oída por los demás. Quiron los observo confundido.

-Hay varias cosas que necesitamos explicarte- Dijo Piper, y los demás asintieron.

-Muy bien, entremos entonces. Supongo que no es algo que se pueda discutir aquí afuera-

Caminaron hacia dentro, sin embargo, Leo detuvo a Calypso antes de que atravesara la puerta; intercambio una rápida mirada con Quiron y este asintió ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la chica curiosa. Leo le sonrió ampliamente.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí ¿si?- Dijo señalando una banca justo al lado del portón. Ella frunció el ceño y estuvo apunto de protestar, pero Leo poso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

-No quiero que te confundas mas de lo que ya estas. Hablaremos con Quiron y después yo te explicare lo que quieras saber ¿de acuerdo?- Calypso suspiro y acepto a regañadientes sin tener mas opciones.

-Sera rápido Sunshine- Menciono él, sonriendo y depositando un fugaz beso en su frente antes de entras a la casa grande.

La chica se quedo sola, sentada en la banca y mirando a su alrededor, analizando cada detalle sin tener nada mejor que hacer. Había comenzado a jugar con un mechón de su pelo distraídamente cuando oyó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras del pórtico.

Alzo la mirada, curiosa, y la silueta de un joven apareció de inmediato. Calypso sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de golpe; de repente sus manos le temblaban ligeramente.

El joven en cuestión abrió sus ojos verdes en sorpresa, su semblante reflejando un sinfín de emociones; sorpresa, incredulidad, culpabilidad, nostalgia… e ira.

Percy Jackson la observaba paralizado desde el último escalón del pórtico; viendo un fantasma de su pasado que de repente cobraba vida ante sus ojos.


	9. La maldición

**_Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta el capi, espero les guste :)_**

_The demons disolved, but when Annabeth got to her feet, she looked stunned and afraid as well as blind._

_"Percy?" She called, panic Creeping into her voice._

_"I´m Rigth here."_

_He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she wasn´t standing where he thounght. (...)_

_"Percy!" Annabeth´s voice cracked. "Why did you leave me?"_

_"I didn´t!" He turned on the Arai , his arms shaking with anger. "What did you do to her?"_

_**We did nothing , **__the demon said. _**_Your beloved has unleashed a special curse- a bitter thought from someone you abandoned. You punished an innocent soul by leaving her in her solitude. Now her most hateful wish has come to pass: Annabeth feels her despair. She, too, will perish alone and abandoned. _**_(...)_

_"Who did I abandon?" Percy demanded. "I never-"_

_Suddenly his stomach felt like it had dropped off the cliff. The words rang in his head: _**_An innocent soul. Alone and abandoned. _**_He remembered a island, a cave lit with soft glowing crystals, a dinner table on the beach tended by invisible air spirits._

_"She wouldn´t," he numbled . "She´d nerver cursed me."_

_**The House Of Hades**_

_**Pag, 235.**_

Calypso supo de inmediato que conocía a ese joven; sus ojos color mar parecían grabados en su memoria con fuego; sin embargo, no experimentaba ese misma sensación de cada vez que veía a Leo; como una calma infinita, como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No, con este chico una ola de desesperación y nostalgia se extendía a través de ella y no podía entender porque.

El joven dio un paso hacia el frente, apretando los puños a su costado.

-¿Calypso?- Pregunto con un tono bastante grave. Ella inconscientemente se pego más a su asiento.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Fue Leo? ¿Leo consiguió sacarte de allí?- Menciono dando mas pasos hacia ella. Ante el nombre de Leo, la chica consiguió reaccionar.

-Si, Leo volvió por mi- Articulo, mirando fijamente al chico, mientras un nombre aparecía de repente en su memoria. "Percy".

El joven parecía estarse debatiendo internamente, la lucha reflejada en sus iris verdosos.

-¿Por qué Calypso? ¿Por qué lanzaste esa maldición?- Ella se quedo callada sin comprender para nada a lo que se refería. El joven la miraba con tal intensidad que comenzaba a intimidarla.

-Annabeth no tenía que pagar por eso, ella no tenia la culpa- volvió a decir, elevando ligeramente su tono de voz.

-No se… no se a lo que te refieres- Menciono ella, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo desconcertada.

-No importa si querías desquitarte conmigo, pero debiste dejar a Annabeth fuera de esto- No parecía que el chico la estuviera escuchando para nada, seguía hablando sin parar poniéndose mas furioso con cada palabra.

-Lamento haberte dejado ¿si? Pero eso no te daba derecho de maldecirla-

Indignación. Fue lo que sintió, llenándola de pies a cabeza; probablemente había una buena razón para que el chico estuviera enfadado, pero estaba segura de que era él el que no tenía derecho a reclamarle de esa forma, sobre todo ahora que no podía recordar.

-No te puedo perdonar que hayas dañado a Annabeth- Esta vez estaba demasiado cerca. La chica también se había puesto de pie de un salto, la furia creciendo dentro de ella.

-¡Ni siquiera se de que me hablas!- Le grito desesperada, causando una expresión de desconcierto momentánea en el rostro de Percy.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, y dio un paso mas, extendiendo su mano con intensión de tomar el brazo de la chica.

Una llamarada se atravesó en su camino haciendo que Percy retirara su mano de inmediato, buscando la fuente del repentino ataque. Calypso también volvió su mirada y se encontró con la silueta de Leo, observándolos desde el umbral de la puerta, en su mano aun reposaba una pequeña flama.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces Percy?!- Preguntó (Prácticamente grito) el joven hijo de Hefesto, caminando con rapidez y colocándose frente a Calypso de forma protectora.

-Tiene que explicarme algo- Contesto el chico, relajando un poco su postura, dándose cuenta por la mirada de Leo de que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Ella no recuerda nada- Soltó tajante el moreno, mirando directamente a Percy a los ojos, indicándole que no permitiría para nada que le hiciera algún daño.

Percy lo miro desconcertado y luego desvió su mirada hacia Calypso quien seguía observándolo demasiado confundida.

¿Se estaba portando como un imbécil? Si, seguramente; pero el recuerdo de Annabeth alcanzada por aquella maldición, la forma tan desesperada en como lo llamaba…

Volvió a apretar los puños a sus costados, sabía que si no se calmaba las cosas se pondrían realmente feas, lo notaba en la postura de Leo, en la forma en que parecía querer defender a Calypso a toda costa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto una voz severa pero calmada; Quiron salía por fin de la casa grande, seguido de Piper y Jason que lo miraban desconcertados.

La mirada que le dirigió Quiron lo hizo sentirse aun peor consigo mismo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suavizo su expresión.

-Perdonen- Murmuro sin mirar a nadie en específico y se retiro del lugar.

A este hecho, le siguió un incómodo silencio, en el que todos se preguntaban que rayos acababa de suceder.

-Sunshine- Hablo por fin Leo, volviéndose hacia Calypso al tiempo que acunaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Estas bien?- La chica no respondió. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, fija en la silueta de Percy que se hacia menos clara a cada paso.

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con fuerza ¿Y lo peor de todo? Que no podía quitarse esa sensación de ira y a la vez de culpabilidad que la estaba carcomiendo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Le recrimino Annabeth, mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos. Esos ojos gris tormenta que tanto adoraba.

-Listilla, ella… bueno… sabes lo que hizo-

Irónicamente, ella debería ser la enfadada con Calypso y no Percy; sin embargo, estos años había aprendido que aquellos celos no valían la pena mantenerlos. No cuando Percy le había demostrado una infinidad de veces que la amaba, y Calypso solo había sido una chica que conoció en una isla hace mucho tiempo.

Y sobre lo que había hecho… Annabeth tenía muchas opiniones encontradas al respecto. Sabia que Percy también las tenia; el seguía sin poder creer que una chica tan dulce hubiera lanzado semejante maldición.

Recordó ese momento, atrapados en el Tártaro, las maldiciones rebotando contra ellos cada que una _Arai_ era alcanzada, y recordó aquella sensación de vacío, la desesperación y la soledad. "_¿Por qué Percy la había abandonado?" "¿Por qué no regresaba por ella?" _Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se centro en la realidad, solo empeoraba las cosas que siguiera pensando en ello.

-Percy- Menciono acercándose a el y juntando su frente con la suya. Ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos.

-Agradezco que me defendieras, pero hay otras formas de arreglarlo ¿si?- El chico suspiro y asintió lentamente.

-Ahora, dejemos esto por ahora y vayamos a comer algo ¿te parece?- La sonrisa que le devolvió Percy fue todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia el comedor, pensó, que tal vez seria buena idea que ella le hiciera una visita a Calypso.

**_Nota: Lamento no haber traducido el fragmento. No tengo el libro en español y el traductor de google no es muy bueno. No tenia tiempo de traducirlo por mi misma así que se los deje en ingles. Espero que lo entiendan _**

**_Anfer fuera*_**


End file.
